1. Field
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to a switching circuit.
2. Background Art
With the extension of functionality, recent mobile communication units require smaller constituent elements and lower current consumption. Furthermore, to achieve multi-band capability, the mobile communication unit includes a plurality of transmitting circuits and receiving circuits, whose connection to the antenna is switched by using an antenna switch. Key characteristics required for the antenna switch include insertion loss and port-port isolation of the switch, as well as distortion characteristics.
For instance, for a switching element implemented by FETs (field effect transistors), its distortion characteristics can be improved by methods such as increasing the operating voltage. To this end, recent switching circuits often include a power supply section such as a DC-to-DC converter circuit to step up the operating voltage inside.
On the other hand, JP-A-2008-124805 (Kokai), for instance, proposes a configuration for lower current consumption in which a semiconductor switching integrated circuit includes a terminal for controlling a DC-to-DC converter circuit so as to enable operation of the DC-to-DC converter circuit only when low distortion is required, such as when transmitting a large signal.